starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Народ песков
Народ песков, чаще называемый таскенскими рейдерами или просто таскенами (тускенами) — примитивные кочевые племена Татуина, враждебные по отношению к местным поселенцам. Народом песков их назвали из-за жизни в пустыне, это название было распространено примерно в 4000 ДБЯ. Однако в поздние времена после нападений на форт Таскен в 98-95 ДБЯ раса получила название таскенских рейдеров. Несмотря на то, что этот термин чаще всего использовался для обозначения всех представителей расы, по сути он относился только к участникам нападений на поселения. Учёные, изучающие прошлое таскенов, использовали название горфа для обозначения их ранней оседлой культуры, а также термин кумумга, обозначающий самую первую разумную цивилизацию на планете, которая считается предшественником как горфа, так и джав. В культуре таскенов обнажение любой части тела было под запретом и рассматривалось, как позор. Биология и внешний вид Во время битвы при Ааргонаре А'Шарад Хетт рассказал Энакину Скайуокеру, что таскены биологически не совместимы с людьми. Это означает, что таскены не являются подвидом людей. Как известно, народ песков принимал и воспитывал некоторых осиротевших детей поселенцев, таких как К'Шик, после рейдов по населённым пунктам и конвоев, аналогично мандалорцам. Кроме того, рыцарь-джедай Шарад Хетт смог заслужить уважение среди таскенов благодаря своему выдающемуся боевому мастерству. Помимо этих редких случаев люди больше никогда не жили среди таскенов. Научные исследования, проводимые над найденными трупами представителей народа песков, оказывались безрезультатными. В этом можно винить суровый климат Татуина или враждебность самих таскенов, но, так или иначе, весьма часто любая информация о них была основана лишь на слухах и неподтверждённых свидетельствах. Тем не менее, утверждение А'Шарад Хетта о биологической несовместимости таскенов и людей можно считать правдой, так как А'Шарад провёл немало времени среди народа песков и многое знал о своих соплеменниках. Считается, что тускены и джавы произошли от общего предка, расы кумумга, которая была порабощена Бесконечной Империей и вывезена с Татуина для работы на других планетах. Впоследствии народ песков был одной из порабощённых рас, используемых в строительстве «Звёздной кузницы». Учитывая то, что кумумга считались людьми или родственной им расой, вполне возможно, что таскены могли быть связанны с человеческим родом. Однако родство не было достаточно близким, чтобы народ песка унаследовал все внешние признаки людей. Энакин Скайуокер сразу понял, что А'Шарад Хетт не принадлежит к таскенам генетически, когда последний снял маску и показал своё лицо; это означало, что юноша уже был знаком с внешностью представителей народа песков. Позже Скайуокеру приснился кошмар, в котором фигурировал таскен с частично обнажённым лицом; однако неизвестно отражает ли это появление истинное обличье таскенов или является лишь игрой воображения Энакина. Могильные таскены, группа воинов, которые присягнули на верность тёмному джедаю по имени Мо, позволяли себе ходить с открытыми лицами. Таскены имели тёмные глаза и сероватый цвет лица, которое напоминало кошачью морду. Общество и культура Жизнь в пустыне thumb|left|200px|Таскен, владеющий [[гадерффай|гадерффаем, обнаруживает дроида-убийцу IG-88 в пустыне]] Культура народа песков была определена, прежде всего, экстремальным климатом Татуина: бесплодные пустоши, засушливые ветра и невыносимая жара пустыни, а после наступления темноты - ледяное, смертельное оцепенение. В подобной местности выживание стояло на первом месте, поэтому таскены на самом раннем этапе своего существования стали обматывать себя с головы до ног полосами ткани и облачаться в потрёпанные одежды, имевшие цвета пустыни, чтобы защититься от неблагоприятного климата. Не удивительно, что эти атрибуты стали отличительными признаками представителей народа песков и основой их образа жизни. Таскены были разделены на небольшие племена и кланы, которые кочевали по всей поверхности Татуина, но больше всего представителей народа песков было сосредоточено в Юндленской пустоши, а именно в области под названием Иглы, куда на время переселялись многие кланы во время сезона песчаных бурь. Иногда различные кланы воевали за территории и даже объединялись под началом мощного военного лидера. Они проводили свои масштабные рейды по территориям Юндленской пустоши и Дюнного моря, уничтожая любого, кто встретится им во время их диких налётов. Путешествуя на подготовленных бантах, таскены могли быстро появляться из пустыни, ступая по одним и тем же следам, чтобы скрыть своё число, и также быстро исчезать с трофеями и пленниками. Из-за отсутствия передовых технологий, первобытного строя общества и примитивной жестокости таскены считались бездушными варварами среди остального населения галактики. Хотя некоторые виды одежды разнятся от племени к племени, основные элементы остаются неизменными. Глаза представителей народа песков были покрыты обычными визорами, которые защищали от солнечных лучей. Ниже были расположены два примитивных фильтра, которые облегчали дыхание, а устройство, расположенное вокруг шеи, увлажняло воздух, принятый в лёгкие. Таскены были также узнаваемы по их традиционному оружию, которое носило название гадерффай. Это оружие было настолько неотъемлемо от культуры народа песков, что таскены часто совершали ритуальное самоубийство, если получали травму, из-за которой больше не могли владеть гадерффаем. Несмотря на то, что представители народа песков отказывались от современных технологии, многие таскены использовали самодельные винтовки, сделанные из выброшенного или похищенного метала. thumb|250px|Тускен с огнестрельной винтовкой. Одежда женщин народа песков была более разнообразна по сравнению с мужской, хотя в некоторых племенах мужчины и женщины носили одну и ту же одежду. Часто женщины использовали шкурки и клыки вомп-крыс для украшения наряда. Женщины оставались во временных лагерях вместе с детьми, пока мужская половина племени охотилась или совершала набег, однако, вполне возможно, что существовали племена, где женщины жили и охотились наравне с мужчинами. До взросления дети таскенов носили особые маски, которые не имели ни мужских, ни женских признаков. Представителям народа песков было запрещено снимать свою защитную одежду в присутствии других членов племени, за исключением моментов рождения, брачных ночей и ритуала совершеннолетия (последние два события часто проходили одновременно), после чего таскены могли жить в своей палатке только с соплеменником, с которым были связанны кровью. За нарушение этого правила провинившегося ждало изгнание или казнь, в зависимости от законов конкретного племени. Заострённое внимание на внешности и сокрытии физической формы также являлось одним из самых ярких элементов культуры народа песков. Хотя таскены были расценены колонистами Татуина как чужеродные дикари, некоторые представители народа песков имели такие же права, как и сами поселенцы в последние годы существования Галактической Республики. Социальный строй thumb|left|170px|Женщина народа песков Народ песков был разделён на племена и кланы по 20-30 человек, разбросанные по дюнам и каньонам Татуина. Мужчины играли роль защитников и охотников, часто покидая свои лагеря на длительный срок. Женщины оставались во временных лагерях вместе с охранными животными, массиффами, и детьми, называемыми таскенами ули-а. После обряда совершеннолетия, который проводился в возрасте пятнадцати лет, ули-а становился полноправным членом племени и мог вступить в брак. Брачная церемония была торжественным событием, которое сопровождалось обменом крови между мужчиной, женщиной и их бантой. Банта была очень важной частью таскенской культуры, так как являлась большим мохнатым четвероногим животным, способным выживать в экстремальных условиях пустыни долгое время; банты всегда были дикими животными, скитающимися по пустыне, но таскены научились приручать их. Каждый представитель народа песков с детства владел собственными ездовыми животными, которые могли использоваться для различных передвижений по пустыне, начиная короткими вылазками и заканчивая миграцией целой родовой общины. Таскены путешествовали верхом бантах, устанавливая специальные крепления на спинах животных. Основной пищей таскенов была хубба тыква и влага, которую добывали татуинские фермеры. Несмотря на кочевой образ жизни, в разгар жарких сезонов таскены укрывались в безопасных местах, организовывая полу-постоянные лагеря. Особые пещеры или каньоны, духовно связанные с отдельными кланами часто служили местами погребения или проведения различных ритуалов. Некоторые источники воды, такие как каньон Гафса, считались священными из-за своей редкости и очень хорошо охранялись. thumb|right|130px|Дитя народа песков, называемый таскенами ули-а В каждом племени во все времена существовало небольшое число сказителей, которых с рождения знакомили с историей их предков, чтобы в будущем они могли пересказать её во всех подробностях. Эта традиция также была значимой частью культуры таскенов; в качестве сказителей обычно выбирались наиболее важные члены племени. Письменно свою историю представители народа песков не передавали, считая, что такой способ снижает значение истории таскенов. У многих племён была только одна общепринятая история, которую не в коем случае нельзя было изменять. Если сказитель ошибался хотя бы в одном слове, то это расценивалось, как кощунство и каралось смертью. Таким образом, история народа песков в устной форме передавалась из поколения в поколение без каких либо сомнений в её подлинности. Если сказитель племени умирал, не закончив обучение своего ученика, то племя считалось недостойным существования и быстро исчезало в результате внутренней борьбы. В некоторых случаях таскены, которые зарекомендовали себя, как достойные воины, также могли слушать учения сказителя наравне с его учениками. Мифология Истории таскенов, передаваемые сказителями новым поколениям, были очень объёмные и многочисленные, в результате чего у рассказчика уходило несколько часов на то, чтобы поведать их. Около 4000 ДБЯ сказители могли пересказать всю известную таскенскую историю от порабощения кумумга расой раката, которых таскены называли "Строители", и до колонизации Татуина Галактической Республикой. Протокольный дроид НК-47 считал, что, скорее всего, большая часть истории таскенов была составлена спустя тысячи лет после событий, описываемых в ней, из-за чего впоследствии произошла демонизация раката, которые воспринимались народом песков, как могущественная сила, посланная чтобы испытать стойкость и решимость их предков, а не враждебная раса, покорившая Татуин. Кроме того, в истории говорилось, что кумумга, которые, как выяснилось в ходе проверки, оказались амбициозными и безответственными были изгнаны Строителями с Татуина, а сама планета была опустошена в наказание за провал её обитателей. В качестве альтернативы объяснению, выдвинутому в истории, НК-47 предположил, что поверхность Татуина также могла опустошиться, в результате чрезмерного использования ресурсов планеты. Мифология народа песков также объясняла их ненависть к чужакам: иноземцы напоминали им об их прошлом в качестве зависимых от технологий кумумга, внешне либо социально. HK-47 предположил, что мог также иметься давнишний страх, что чужаки были потомками испорченных представителей народа песков, некогда похищенных ракатанцами. Таскены считали, что два татуинских солнца на самом деле являлись живыми существами, называемые Небесные братья. По легенде старший из них когда-то попытался убить младшего, но не сумел и был вынужден податься в бега, скрываясь от брата, который жаждал уничтожить предателя. Ритуалы Большинство ритуалов народа песков проводились при участии всего племени сразу. Во многих племенах таскены-подростки были обязаны пройти ритуал под названием "Обряд крови", в ходе которого молодое поколение демонстрировало навыки охоты, путём захвата какого-либо существа, а после несколько недель истязая его, пока добыча не умрёт. Большинство предпочитало выбирать в качестве жертвы таких существ, как рососпинник или врейд, но самое большое признание заслуживал охотник, который выбирал разумное существо. Самое достойное испытание для взрослого мужчины была охота на крайт-дракона и его жемчужину, которая покоилась в животе зверя. Члены таскенского племени очень часто изготавливали специальные ритуальные маски из натуральных материалов для использования в обрядах или праздниках. Кроме этого, представители народа песков иногда обстреливали участников гонок Бунта Ив Классик, воспринимая это занятие, как развлечение и месть за вторжение на их земли. В культуре народа песков существовала уникальная связь между всадником и его бантой. Если животное умирало, то наездник часто оставался бродить по бескрайней пустыне в одиночку. Таскены считали, что если дух умершей банты пожелает для своего всадника новое животное, то он его обязательно получит, а если нет, то наезднику оставалось только скитаться среди дюн Татуина и умирать. В племенах к таким таскенам оставались равнодушными, но ни в коем случае не презирали. Однако, в 12 ПБЯ Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер стали свидетелями изгнания таскена, который потерял свою банту. Энакин Скайуокер стал легендой среди таскенов после того как в одиночку уничтожил целое племя народа песков, отомстив за смерть своей матери, Шми Ларс Скайуокер. Он изображался, как мстительный призрак или демон пустыни, которому таскены приносили ритуальные жертвы на месте расправы над племенем, чтобы задобрить его. В качестве жертв они использовали украденные предметы искусства, различные ценные вещи и даже людей. Однажды такой ритуальной жертвой чуть не стал друг детства Энакина Скайуокера, Китстер Банай. Язык thumb|left|250px|Таскен-[[шаман рассказывает историю]] Представители народа песков говорили на гортанном языке, известном как таскенский. Многие таскенские имена были довольно длинные и выделялись многочисленными остановками, как, например: КкХ'Оар'Ррхр, УРоРРуР'Р'Р, РР'уруурр. Тем не менее, в некоторых кланах существовали и короткие имена, как Сливен, а также А'Шарад Хетт и К'Шик. Последние были образованы от имён родителей и соответствующих приставок: "А''", обозначающей сына, и "К''", обозначающей дочь. Таскены также были знакомы с хаттским и джавским языками, так как часто вступали в контакт с существами, говорящими на них. Будучи известны ещё как горфа, таскены использовали логографическую форму письма, но со временем она потеряла свою актуальность среди народа песка с упадком их цивилизации и деградировала до примитивных символов. При отсутствии письменности народ песков полагался на устные истории, чтобы передавать легенды и рассказы о своих предках. Во времена Войн клонов языковой пакет народа песков был продан, как расширение для протокольных дроидов, что позволило им понимать и переводить язык таскенских племён. История thumb|right|250px|Таскены нападают на лагерь чужеземцев Согласно истории, которая передавалась через сказителей, эволюцию таскенов можно проследить до кумумга, технологически продвинутой расы, заложившей множество огромных городов на тогда ещё покрытом растительностью Татуине. В течении тысячелетий кумумга освоили межзвёздные путешествия среди миров Внешнего кольца и за его пределами, чем привлекли внимание Бесконечной Империи ракатанцев, которые позже завоевали и поработили Татуин. Незадолго до 25200 ДБЯ кумумга восстали против захватчиков, но поплатились за это орбитальной бомбардировкой планеты и были оставлены умирать на опустошённом Татуине. Однако, кумумга ожидали подобный поворот событий и смогли выжить, укрываясь в пещерах по всей планете. Со временем они разделились на два отдельных вида, джав и горфа. Следующие тысячи лет горфа вели кочевой образ жизни, пытаясь примириться с их новой сущностью в период, который получил название "Долгий путь". После этого, в 5000 ДБЯ на Татуин прибыли первые колонисты Галактической Республики, что привело к истощению многих источников воды на планете и преобразованию горфа в народ песков. Чтобы выжить таскены были вынуждены воровать и адаптировать технологии колонистов, вручную создавая из них уникальное снаряжение, благодаря которому они впоследствии стали известны. В 4000 ДБЯ таскены находились в состоянии войны с поселенцами, совершая регулярные набеги, которые стали одной из причин, заставивших Оружие Цзерки свернуть операции по добыче полезных ископаемых. После этих событий Татуин, судя по всему, был забыт остальной Галактикой на несколько тысяч лет и в 1100 ДБЯ был вновь официально открыт. Несмотря на то, что в шестом веке до битвы при Явине колония по добыче полезных ископаемых снова была открыта, ключевой момент истории народа песков и их отношений с чужеземцами произошёл приблизительно в 550 ДБЯ, когда они столкнулись с разбойником по имени Алхар. thumb|left|200px|Таскенский рейдер Первоначально Алхар был сотрудником отдела расовой принадлежности и социализации, изучавшим народ песков, и даже заслужил кое-какое доверие среди коренных жителей Татуина. Через какое-то время Алхар отвернулся от колонистов и, став бандитом, занял удалённую крепость в пустыне, которая ранее принадлежала монахам Б'омарр на протяжении многих веков, а уже после смерти Алхара стала резиденцией Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре и его криминальной империи. Не известно насколько тесно бандитизм Алхары был связан с народом песков, однако на самом пике своей преступной он заключил союз с группой таскенов, чтобы уничтожить небольшой полицейский гарнизон, после чего предал своих союзников и разрушил их лагерь. Впоследствии это стало причиной новой кровавой войны между поселенцами и народом песков. В 100 ДБЯ с Бестина IV на Татуин прибыло судно колонистов «Вдовствующая королева». Новыми поселенцами был основан город Бестин, который стал новой столицей планеты, и форт Таскен, построенный на северном краю Юндленской пустоши. Несмотря на то, что новоприбывшие колонисты были осведомлены о народе песков, это не помогло им защитить форт Таскен от постоянных налётов таскенов в период между 98 и 95 ДБЯ, из-за чего поселенцы были вынуждены оставить форт на произвол судьбы. С тех пор среди колонистов представители народа песков стали называться таскенскими рейдерами. Через какое-то время после отбытия Биггса Дарклайтера с Татуина среди таскенов прокатились масштабные волнения, причины которых неизвестны. За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Группа таскенских рейдеров В предварительном черновике фильма Звёздные войны: Новая надежда таскены являлись группой имперских шпионов, которых послали на Татуин, чтобы отыскать некий груз, доставленный на планету Диком Старкиллером. Изначально они задумывались как гуманоиды с красными глазами, передвигающиеся на уникальных лендспидерах и лишь в поздних версиях будущей киносаги превратились в коренных жителей Татуина. Речь таскенов очень сильно напоминает звуки, которые издают морские львы, хотя на самом деле при создании таскенской речи звукорежиссёр Бен Бёрт использовал крик осла. В видеоигре Star Wars: Obi-Wan, действия которой происходят до и во время событий фильма Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза, падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби вынужден спасти похищенную таскенами служанку Сабе, замаскированную под королеву Набу. Игрок должен выслеживать таскенов среди каньонов и старых обломков кораблей, превращённых народом песков в крепости, и, наконец, сразиться с таскенским военачальником, который намеревался держать королеву в качестве трофея. Могильные таскены появляются в Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II в качестве приспешников тёмных джедаев Джерека и Мо. Это единственное появление группы народа песков за пределами Татуина, хотя Хоар из Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi покидал его, чтобы изучить боевое искусство Терас-каси у Арден Лин. Кроме того, в серии комиксов Алая Империя 2: Совет крови одиночный таскен был во дворце Граппы Хатта на планете Генон. thumb|right|200px|Возможный облик представителя народа песков без маски Таскены появляются в игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith в миссии Ка'Па. Дизайн уровня смутно напоминает Татуин, хотя в самой игре не указано название планеты. В компьютерной игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds при прохождении первой миссии можно встретить пасхальное яйцо; в дальнем правом углу под туманом войны присутствует сцена, похожая на миссию Оби-Вана Кеноби на Татуине, которая была упомянута выше. Это возможно только при помощи чит-кодов "forceexplore" и "forcesight", рассеивающих туман войны. Броня ситха-охотника очень походит на таскенских рейдеров по внешнему виду. В комиксе Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля таскен изображён без маски, хотя не известно настоящий ли это облик представителей народа песков или же подсознательный образ Энакина Скайуокера. thumb|229x229px|Более точное изображение гробового таскена thumb|left|200px|Ещё один возможный облик таскенских рейдеров без традиционных одеяний В видеоигре Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic цель одного из побочных квестов состоит в том, чтобы пробраться в деревню таскенов. После выполнения задания игрок может послушать крайне долгую историю народа песков. В ходе игры НК-47 называет таскена-сказителя, как "этот рейдер". Учитывая, что действие игры разворачивается в 3956 ДБЯ, за 4000 лет до появления термина "таскенский рейдер", определение "рейдер" вполне уместно без упоминания форта Таскен. В романе Меч тьмы Люк Скайуокер говорит, что невозможно отличить таскена-мужчину от таскена-женщины, однако в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов существуют чёткие различия между мужской и женской одеждой. Тем не менее, эти отличия ещё не были введены при публикации Меча тьмы. Появления *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Эпизод I. Приключения 8: Беда на Татуине'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Эпизод I: Энакин Скайуокер'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (комикс)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I, дневник: Дарт Мол'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 10: Иноземец, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 13: Посланники на Маластер, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 15: Посланники на Маластер, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 16: Посланники на Маластер, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 30: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман)'' *''Боба Фетт: Охотник'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман)'' *''Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте'' *''Войны клонов. Гамбит: Скрытность'' * *''Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Боба Фетт: Погоня'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (детский роман)'' *''Кеноби'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Последний на ногах'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''Новая надежда: Жизнь Люка Скайуокера'' *''Песчаная буря'' *''Приключение в каньоне Бродяги'' *''Джабба Хатт: Измена'' *''Территория зла'' * *''Звезда смерти'' * *''Затерянный город Татуина'' *''Судьба Люка'' *''Когда ветер пустыни меняет направление: Солдатская байка'' *''Как чертились карты мира: Байка фермера'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Империя 9: Дарклайтер, часть 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: В плену у зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Дроиды 6: Звёздные войны глазами дроидов, книга I'' *''Миссия R2-D2: Путешествие маленького героя'' *''Звёздные войны 2: Вшестером против галактики'' *''Обмен: Байка джавы'' *''Страж пустыни: Байка молотоголового'' *''Ночная лилия: Байка любовников'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Поиски на Татуине'' *''Человек со своим монстром: Байка смотрителя ранкора'' *''Идеальное зло'' *''Ряды повстанцев: Отступник'' *''Звёздные войны 14: Звук Армагеддона'' *''Звёздные войны 17: Тигель'' *''Звёздные войны 19: Последняя игра'' *''Звёздные войны 31: Возвращение на Татуин'' *''Звёздные войны 32: Джава экспресс'' *''Звёздные войны. Миссии 5: Охота на Хана Соло'' *''Звёздные войны. Миссии 10: Разборки в Мос-Эйсли'' *''Crates of Krayts'' *''Верность'' *''Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы'' *''Галактика страха: Рой'' *''Галактика страха: Голод'' * *''Сильная зима'' *''Татуинские скитания'' * * * *''Разборки'' *''Расплата: История о Денгаре'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''День неприятностей: Байка Биба Фортуны'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Свободный куаррен во дворце: Байка Тессека'' *''Толщина кожи: Байка толстой танцовщицы'' *''Испытание Бобы Фетта'' *''Мандалорский доспех'' *''Звёздные войны 81: Судьба джав'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''Месть Зорбы Хатта'' *''Королева империи'' *''Пророки Тёмной стороны'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Наследник Империи'' * *''Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой глобус'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Лиричный мир'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещание'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Поиски Энакина'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера'' *''Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Предательство'' *''Изгнанник'' *''Приговор'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2'' *''Racer Rush'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Старые раны'' * * *''Выбери своё Star Wars приключение: Новая надежда'' * *''Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны: Видения клинка'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters Episode 1: Bantha Shakes'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *Nomads of Tatooine on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * * * * * * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force Категория:Народ песков Категория:Расы (Н) Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Разумные расы